Akira Sengoku
|name = Akira Sengoku |kanji = 戦国明ら |romanji = Sengoku Akira |alias = Young Master(坊ちゃん Bocchan) (Servants) Rampaging Ogre (暴走オーガ Bōsō Ōga) |race = Onmyōji-Presas Hybrid |birthdate = 29th June |age = 17 |gender = Male |height = 6ft (Human Form) 7ft (Itten's Released Form) |weight = 80kg (Human Form) 150kg (Itten's Released Form) |eyes = Multicolor |hair = Blue |blood type = O |affiliation = Sengoku Clan |occupation = Onmyōji Clan Head High School Student |team = None |partner = Baiken Sanada(Instructor) |base of operations = Gokoku-ji |status = Active |marital status = Single |relatives = Unnamed Parents(Deceased) |shikigami = Itten (一天 Empyrean) |weapons = Katana}} Akira Sengoku (戦国明ら Sengoku Akira) is an Onmyōji and the 27th Head of the Sengoku Clan ever since his parents' passing under unknown circumnstances. He resides in Ikebukuro where his family operates, dealing with any and all spiritual disturbances. With the clan's operations straying from the average citizen's eyes, they reside with the front of being priests at Gokoku-ji Temple that is just outside of Ikebukuro. Currently he attends Sugamo High School, juggling the responsibilities of an Onmyōji and student. As one with the the reputation of the worst delinquents in the school due to his looks and physiology, Akira has it rough. The many misunderstandings as well as his monstrous physical strength have labeled him the Rampaging Ogre (暴走オーガ Bōsō Ōga) or Ōga (オーガ Ogre) for short, much to his horror. All Akira ever wants is to be a normal high schooler and live a peaceful life. In recent times, with the current destructive conflicts and world changing events happening all around the three core realms, it would seem he and just about every other Onmyōji will have to take action in order to preserve everyone's peace and existence. In particular, the Sleeping Dogs seem to target him and his clan. Furthemore, Akira is Zikimura's main character. Appearance Akira is, for his age, an extremely tall young man of 6 feet, with a narrow frame that clearly defines his muscles. Underneath the clothing, his slighly pale skin is lithered in scars from the harsh training his grandfather has put him in. Having inherited most of his physical traits from his mother, Akira has rather unique facial features (especially his eyes and expressions). His face has a well-defined jawline and a fairly masculine profile which, combined with his shaggy, blue hair and slated eyes give him the look of a delinquent. His expressions are especially sharp and tend to be the main reason for his bad reputation. He generally keeps his face set in a near-permanent scowl, with his eyebrows drawn together, that tends to keep people away, except for his two best friends (who know the real him). However, when he finds something interesting or funny, a vicious grin would spread across his face (albeit unintentionally), intimidating or provoking nearly everyone around him. He's gotten into a lot of fights with the more aggressive students and upperclassmen, who seem to misunderstand him for being cocky. During school time, he wears the male student uniform. The top consists of a dark blue jacket with a standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom. Pants are straight leg and a black or dark-colored belt is worn with them. He tends to wear white high tops for shoes. Outside of school, he's more casual. He usually wears dark colored jackets or zipper hoodies with light colored long sleeved shirts, loose pants and high tops. Gallery ZikiOut.png|Spacing out! Ziki1.jpg|The Rampaging Ogre's in action... Perverted.jpg|"Ohhhh, what a cute girl!" AkiraRei.jpg|Akira's reiryoku showing Personality Hsitory Abilities & Powers Natural Abilities *'Great Physical Prowess': Even without his spiritual powers, Akira has shown a high level of physical conditioning. In order to be able to, not only properly handle, but also increase the effectiveness of the secret techniques of his clan he has been trained in various forms of martial arts and physical discipline. He possesses strength, agility, flexibility, and dexterity that can match, if not overwhelm most opponents he's had an encounter with. At crucial times, or when he has no other choice but to fight, he is shown to be able to send people flying with his punches and even lift a boulder and other objects with ease, which are, most of the time, heavier than he is. A testimony to this is him once dispaching an entire group of gangsters who were trying to gang up on him. *'Incredible Durability': His physical capabilities are only matched by his resilience, especially when he is angry. Much like a berserker he can easily shrug off injuries, not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple wounds on his body. It was ingrained into him by his teachers, who, through much training and fighting, saw a potential, unlike any other Onmyouji. A potential for power, rather than technique. *'Anger': Back when he was a child, Akira used to be extremely volatile, even the smallest things could set him off. He was born with a condition where, whenever he was stressed (angry, afraid, sad etc...), his body would produce larger than normal amounts of adrenaline. This would increase his speed, strength and stamina, even endurance and durability. He would however lose control of his actions, making him very hard to deal with. It comes from his mother supposedly, who was a spiritually aware human (not Onmyouji) that had married in the family. Through the years, with the initial help from his mother, Akira has managed to gain a form of control over his emotions. However, if he is pushed beyong his limit, Akira will revert back to his former self. In fact, during his middle school days, there had been a few incidents. Eventually, he gained a very negative reputation of a violent delinquent which he is trying to get rid off. Spiritual Powers Hakkyoku-ken *'Mueishō' (無影翔 Shadowless Flight): Though not particularly well versed in this technique, Akira is highly proficient for someone his age. He can easily keep up with the elders of his clan and even some seated officers he has encountered. So far, there have not been any humans, spiritually aware of otherwise, that can keep up with him. He would, during his normal days, use it secretely whenever he's in a pinch with no other option, nearly constantly breaking the Onmyouji law that forbids them from using their powers in front of humans or unless they're under a life or death situation. *'Ichi' (一 One): He uses any part of his body as a relay, flowing his own reiatsu into the opponent's body or any other opposing element (wall, ground etc...). Being one of the first techniques to learn from his teachers and having the most trouble with it, Akira has practiced tirelessly in order to perfect and master it. This has made him much more proficient and dangerous than any other Onmyouji. That combined with him being of the more physicaly powerful and dominating practitioners, as well as having more reishi than most Onmyouji, Akira can use this technique to cause severe external damage and can easily break bones if the opponent is not careful. He can also damage the surrounding environment like breaking boulders and causing craters. Within his arsenal, this is one of his most preferred techniques to use. Combined with his immense fighting experience both from the street and during training has made him a very dangerous opponent. Shikigami Itten (一天 Empyrean) is Akira's shikigami and a Holder Type. In her sealed state, she looks like a standard, though rather eccentric looking katana. It possesses white and black 12"(30cm) handle made of silk and a moderately curved blade with a length of 33"(84cm). The blade can be infused with reiryoku to cut through spiritual bodies like Hollows, although even while not using his spiritual power, Akira can easily pierce and cut through stone and even metal. The blade's sharpness and effectiveness can also be maximised if the Akira has better control of his reiryoku as seen with how Baiken was training him in better focusing it into the blade. *'Released Form': When released, Itten covers Akira's body, entirely changing his appearance. His whole body gains more muscle mass and his height increases by at least a foot, him now being 7ft tall. He wears a unique white armor with a dark blue, muscular body suit underneath. It has a large collar, ultimately resembling a traditional japanese hakama with loose pants that are common in samurai. The armor consists of shoudler pads which continually extend into arm guards. It also separately covers his waist and part of his pants at the front, while also extending to the center of his chest. His loose pants are strapped with shin guards and two blades each on his feet, resembling claws. All armored sections have unique crimson colored crystals that look like slitted pupils. These "eyes" act as means of intimidation as the mask he wears; a completely white, two horned helmet with a smooth surface, appearing to have no face at all. A feature that can paralyze most enemies in fear. The only exception is a small hole in the back for his hair, which lengthens into a spiky mane that reaches near his feet. The Shikigami isn't simply an armor, but a sword as well. It has the shape of a nodachi, its entire length reaching his whole body. *'Shikigami Special Ability': As most Holder Type, while in this form all physical and spiritual capabilities are augmented such as strength, speed, agility, endurance, durability and reiatsu. However, due to that, the main power of Itten weakens considerably. It is largely used for melee combat, possessing the capability of converting Akira's spiritual energy into offensive physical attacks. Akria can use a variety of techniques in combination with Itten. Trivia *Ikebukuro is a real world commercial and entertainment district in Toshima, Tokyo, Japan. *'Gokoku-ji' (護国寺 Gokokuji Temple) is a real world Shingon Buddhist temple that resides just outside of Ikebukuro. *'Sugamo Gakuen' (Sugamo High School) is a real world school that resides within Ikebukuro. Category:Zikimura Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Onmyouji Category:Protagonists Category:World of the Living Resident Category:Student Category:Presas